warriorsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Littletail/star's Confidence
Alligiannces: LEADER'': Wetstar, Large black-and-white tom.'' DEPUTY: ''Nightshadow, Brown tom with black splotches'' MED. CAT:'' Daisyfern, Golden she-cat.'' WARRIORS:'' Treeheart, Brown tom. Snowypath, Very bright almost-white blue she-cat.'' Redwind, Fully red tom. Gingerheart, Ginger she-cat with a cream belly. Laketail, blue she-cat with darker blue tail. Loudface, tabby tom. Greeneye, Grey tom. APPRENTICES: ''Sorrowpaw, Pink-grey she''-''cat. Goldenpaw, White tom with golden paws. Darkpaw, Black she-cat. Sunpaw, Golden tabby she-cat with white belly and tail''. Coldpaw, bright-grey she-cat. Rainpaw, Grey tabby tom. QUEENS: Cloudfrost, Cream she-cat, mother of Littlekit and Heatherkit. Meadowpelt, Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Runningkit, Bluekit, Spottedkit, and Sweetkit. Prologue: Puddleheart, a former RiverClan cat, met other loners and rogues like her. It wasn't very much at start, but builded on. She called her clan PuddleClan and became Puddlestar. Later her clan was chased out by foxes and moved away from The Forest to The Meadow. On their way, however, Puddlestar was on her last life, and a angry ShadowClan cat snuck up behind her, and it was over. Wetwhisker, now Wetstar was the leader and lead the cats over to The Meadow. The cats found mates and PuddleClan may have been alone, but had a happy life. Chapter 1: One day in The Meadow, a small kit named Littlekit was laying down in a mossbed, eyes closed, about to open them. Her sister, Heatherkit, was waiting for her to open her eyes. "Open up! I wanna see them!" Heatherkit mewed. "Paitence, Heatherkit," their mother, Cloudfrost, purred. "They'll open soon." Then Littlekit's eyes opened. "Mew?" she said."That's a beautiful shade of amber eyes she has..." meowed Cloudfrost. Then Nightshadow, their dad, came in to see his kits. "Wow!" he said. "I'll bet these guys'll be great warriors someday!" "They will.....I know they will..." Cloudfrost purred. "Let's PLAY!" mewed Littlekit. "Yea!" mewed Heatherkit. The kits ran outside and took a look at the camp for the first time. They also saw other kits like her. "Who're you?" Littlekit mewed to a blue kit. "I'm Bluekit!" he mewed. "I'm Littlekit, and that's Heatherkit!" Littlekit mewed, pointing to Heatherkit. "Those are my friends, Runningkit, Sweetkit, and Spottedkit!" Bluekit happily mewed. "Ok!" mewed Littlekit. "Me and Heatherkit are going to explore!" They ran to see the fresh-kill pile. Not knowing what it is, Littlekit jumped into it. "Your covered in mice!" laughed Heatherkit. "Very funny" growled Littlekit.Littlekit got out. "Look, Littlekit!" mewed Heatherkit. She was pointing to a big leaning tree. "I dare you to climb it!" mewed Heatherkit. "No, I dare YOU to climb it!" replied Littlekit. "You!" "No, You!" "You do it!" "You do it scaredy-mouse!" they argued. "Let's both climb it!" they exclaimed. Littlekit went first, leaping and getting grasp of the tree. Heatherkit went second, just rushing up the tree. "I win!" exclaimed Littlekit who has made it to the top branch. "I'm second!" followed Heatherkit. Suddenly, the tree started to droop. The sisters grabbed on the branch as hard as they could. Cloudfrost came outside to see what her kits were doing, and by the sight she saw, she rushed in the nursery and brought their kits' mossbeds outside for them to fall on. She put the mossbeds where Littlekit and Heatherkit would fall, just in time. The kits fell on their soft mossbeds. "What were you to doing!?!??!?!" Cloudfrost hissed. "Um...exploring the camp?" Littlekit squeaked out. Cloudfrost smiled. "Why don't you take a tour from Treeheart? He loves giving tours!" "Ok Cloudfrost!" mewed Heatherkit and Littlekit. They went to Treeheart. He was standing outside of the warriors den, looking bored. "Can you give us a tour?" they both polite-soundly mewed. "Anything to rid this boredness!" exclaimed Treeheart. (TO BE CONTINUED, DO NOT EDIT!!!!!!!!)